Lady in Red
by The Duckster
Summary: Hermione's POV of Slughorns party. No one ever told Harry she ended up in the astronomy tower with Ron and how did McLaggen end up crumpled on the floor with his bits hexed off. Mad as hell Hermione goodness.


**Title: **Lady in Red

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Characters: **Ron Hermione

**Prompt:**6 - Hours

**Word Count:**1939

**Rating:**T

**Summary: **Hermione's POV of Slughorns party. No one ever told Harry she ended up in the astronomy tower with Ron.

**Author's Notes: **I enjoyed writing this one. I've always wanted a version of what Hermione's night was like that night but I haven't read any that I really loved.

Lady in Red

She took a few deep breaths to steady herself. _'In a few hours this will all be over.' _She allowed herself one brief moment of sadness that her only consolation was that this evening would only last a few hours when previously this night had held such high hopes. She forced down the naively conjured images of hanging onto Ron's arm she'd spent several blissful days dreaming up.

Ginny had insisted on getting her ready and as a result she had spent the last hour being tweezed, covered in various hues of goop, and her hair had played victim to Ginny's wand performing various anti-frizz charm. It's not that the result wasn't nice, she was surprised at how she still like her but just slightly _tweaked_. As Ginny had put it.

McLaggen lead her by the waist into Slughorn's dungeon office which was draped in lush hangings in deep emerald, gold and crimson hues. The room was already crowded and they'd been able to hear the music from several meters away. He steered her toward a lavish buffet table as he continued his none stop prattled about himself.

"...so any way it's just me vs him and I know with out any doubt in my mind I'll make the save that would ensure a win..." He'd been going on and on since before they'd left the common room, as if she were a reporter interviewing him on what a supremely superior specimen he was and how every one he knew should thank their lucky stars he's graced them with his presence.

His hand was on the small of her back but she noticed it was getting lower by the minute. She'd already been treated to half a dozen arse grabs. It's like he thought she wasn't aware of what he was doing every time he dropped his arm to his side and "accidentally" ran his hands down her backside. Her reverie of disdain for his grabby hands was interrupted by his sudden exclamation.

"Oh look mistletoe!" and before she knew what was happening his lips were pressed forcefully against her own. She had not been prepared for this and it took her a moment to set her bearings. She didn't really know what to do. She'd knewn it was very likely to happen, but she hadn't expected it this soon. She'd been depending on the influence of a few butterbeers. She and Ginny had discussed this possibility, snogging typically happened on dates she knew that when she was batter her eyelashes at him like an idiot. Hermione had been decidedly against it but Ginny had told her that few good snogs might be exactly what she needed. Against her better judgment she had promised that if the situation came up she would at least give it an honest try.

_'Okay here goes.' _She parted her lips tentatively as his tongue ran slowly across her bottom lip. _'It's not that bad' _He pulled her lower lip into his mouth and kneeded it softly with his tongue. _'Really, not bad at all.' _She began to match his movements and immediately regretted it.

His enthusiasm went from enjoyable to overwhelming at her tiny encouragement. He was no longer sticking to grazing her back side, he had engulfed a large portion of it in one of his over sized hands. The other went from gently caressing the nap of her neck to rather quickly sliding down her neck and making it's way to the fabric of her tight bodice. _'Seriously, me gently responding to a kiss makes you thing both my backside and breasts are fair game? What is wrong with this bloke?'_

She pressed her palms against his chest meaning for him to understand the kiss had come to a close but his body didn't budge. She had to rather forcefully push him way from her as she pulled her lips as far way from him as she could get them.

"I'm going to go freshen up in the loo." Was all she could manage to come up with as she sprinted off in the opposite direction.

***

Hermione had been alternating weaving in and out of people and hiding behind tall groups of chatting people for the past hour. She'd had a short moments peace in the form of Harry and Luna but she'd spotted McLaggen coming and had taken off quickly shoving two witches aside in her hast. She didn't know how long she could keep this up but she wasn't prepared to be man handled again so she concluded it was time to make a subtle exit.

As soon as she was free from the crowded room she relaxed against the wall. She checked her watch 8:52, all that work and it wasn't even 9 o'clock yet! She couldn't return to Gryffindor tower this early, Ron would be sure to realize her date had been a bust. She leaned into the wall and relaxed. The cool air a welcomed relief to the heat generated by the crowded room.

"There you are, thought I'd lost you!"

_'You've got to be kidding me?' _"Oh sorry Cormick, I just needed a bit of fresh air." She used her small beaded handbag to fan herself for a moment.

"That's alright, it's more private out here anyway." He moved to smash her body in between his own the the wall but she moved just in time.

"How about we go for a walk instead?" He got a suggestive glint in his eyes that she knew immediately she didn't like and he placed his hand on the small of her back again as they headed away from the dungeon.

***

It didn't take her long to guess he was leading her to the Astronomy Tower. _'Is he kidding, does he not realize I have to bust couples up there on a constant basis as part of prefect patrolling duties.' _He looked down at her with a lusty leer painted across his face, his hand had begun it's backside slide again.

Hermione began mentally checking off various hexes and jinxes that would get her out of this situation if the need arose. She knew plenty of ways to ward off dark wizards but she hadn't made it a point to study up on how to keep a lecherous date at bay.

She glanced at her watch again as they descended the final steps leading to the open air at the top. 9:29, it wasn't even late enough for all the couple to be sneaking around yet. It was very likely she was up here alone with a guy who kept mistaking her arse for a quaffle. Oh, she'd have to remember to mention that one to Ginny. She'd be rather proud that I thought of a quidditch analogy with out even thinking about it.

He led her over to one of the telescopes which allowed her to guy almost an entire half an hour on her attempting to recite every she could remember from her Astronomy lessons. He didn't seem to have the patience for it though and soon she felt his muscled arms wrap around her from behind.

It didn't seem so bad, he just had his arms around her and was holding her. For a moment she allowed herself to imagine they were another set of arms, a set of arms that she'd dreamed of holding her more times than she could count.

Ron let go of her waist with one of his arms and moved her hair to one side exposing her skin to the cool night air. Goose bumps ran along one side as his lips began placing gentle kisses against her delicate skin. She felt Ron's fingers trail slowly along her upper arm and shoulder. She moaned softly at the feel of it.

His lips moved to her ear and she tilted her head allowing him better access. She could feel his ginger hair tickling her neck as he continued his ministrations. It felt nice, relaxing even. Just as she was about to let his name fall from her lips she felt his fingers move from her shoulder to the soft mound of flesh protruding out of her bodice and it hit her with a shock, like she'd been pushed from the tower's edge. These caresses were not from Ron. Ron was probably in some spare broom closet doing this to Lavender. She felt tears prick painfully behind her closed eyelids and she fought against it.

She forced all thoughts of Ron from her mind and concentrated on the feel of Cormicks skin on hers. It had felt wonderful just moments before. She would get that feeling back, just without thinking of Ron. She had to hope that it was possible to feel like that without him. If not, what was she going to do? She was so tired of pining after him. She wanted to fall in love with someone who would catch her. She had spent years of her young life desperately clinging to an unrequited love and she was sick of it. She was of age now, a woman and it was time she felt like one.

She tried, she concentrated on the feel of Cormicks fingertips and lips against her. She tried with all that was in her attempting to will feelings into existence. She tried if only put a stopper in the heartache that she knew await her, but to no avail. She felt nothing except a sickening in her stomach. She didn't like these ministrations when she wouldn't trick herself into thinking they were from Ron. She attempted to step away but all she was able to manage with his strong arm holding her against him was to turn her body facing him rather away. She knew immediately which one she preferred. He pressed his lips against her more forcefully this time. She was helpless against him for a moment, her struggles being misunderstand as passion she couldn't contain. She could feel his hand beginning to pull up the fabric of her skirt, gathering it into his hand until his fingertips were groping flesh instead of silk.

_'That's it!' _She didn't care how rude it might seem he was hexing his bits off. She reached inside her beaded bag and withdrew her wand. She pointed it at him and concentrated as hard as she could on the first jinx that come into her mind. Just as he began to stumble backwards a voice from the staircase behind her rang out in the silence.

"Break it up you two, ten points each from..." but the voice trailed off when she met his eyes. Ron was staring back at her looking like she'd just jinxed him instead of McLaggen. The last thing she wanted right now was to come off as some damsel in distress he'd just gallantly rescued.

"You can't deduct points from fellow prefects Ronald. Since both Cormick and I are prefects you can report us to our head of house." She crossed her arms definitely and prayed that Cromick would keep his mouth shut about just having a withering jinx performed on his manhood.

Ron's mouth opened and closed with out making any sound. Hermione took his speechlessness as her opportunity to walk past him. Brushing her arm against his shoulder as she went knocking him off balance for a moment.

"That's what I thought." Her voice was cold and it chilled even her own blood. She turned back to shout to her date now simpering date. "I had a very memorable evening Cormick." And she grinned wickedly before heading down the stairs.


End file.
